Horror Movie
by Kumiko Seph
Summary: Yugi and Yami decide to watch a horror movie, but can Yugi take all that blood and gore without hiding behind his darkness? I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, sadly. Please read and review! No flamers! YugiXYami Puzzleshipping. K Rated. One-shot.


**Summary**: Yugi and Yami decide to watch a horror movie, but can Yugi take all that blood and gore without hiding behind his darkness?

This was inspired by a movie I watched and my friend, hope you enjoy! (Smiles)

**Disclaimer**: Me no own Yu-Gi-Oh... sadly... WHY, OH WHY!?

**Horror Movie**

"Are you sure about this, Aibou?"

"Sure I am, Yami!"

"But, its 18 rated. You're only 16, Aibou."

"I've watched loads of 18 rated movies before, Yami!"

"Well, if you insist", Yami sighed as he sat back on the sofa, allowing his little light to place the DVD in the DVD player and proceed through the beginning trailers. Yugi snuggled back on the sofa beside Yami, pulling the duvet up over them.

Yugi watched eagerly with a smile on his face as the movie began, imagining how his Yami would react to something as gruesome as people being violently killed in many disgusting ways.

_**Precisely 32 minutes later...**_

Yugi flinched and squealed for the fifteenth time that night, pulling the duvet over his head and snuggling closer to Yami, who was staring at the screen with an unreadable expression.

"Uh, Aibou, why is he going inside the house when he heard a deadly scream coming from it? It's obvious the kids dead, why should he go in and get himself killed? What are they? Stupid, why don't they run?" Yami was mumbling, referring to the movie where a girl had just got her head severed.

Yugi was shaking, flinching whenever he heard the sounds of rusty metal daggers swiping against the bodies of the frightened teenagers who had entered the 'haunted house'. "Y-Yami, is the gruesome bit over?"

Just as the sentence left his mouth, a horrifying scream ripped from the TV speaker, causing Yugi to be startled.

"Nope", Yami said casually, staring at the screen.

"W-what happened?" Yugi whimpered; his head still under the duvet.

"Uh, the murderer just impaled the guy's chest with a pole..."

A strange, disgusting squelchy sound echoed throughout the room and Yugi caught the look on his dark's face. Yami's face scrunched up and he made an 'ugh' sound, but still not taking his eyes from the TV.

Yugi blinked, horrified. If something could disgust his darker half to make him pull that face, then it probably would have made Yugi throw up.

"What just happened?" Yugi asked quietly.

"The murderer pulled the pole out of him and... ugh... he started reaching into the... wound... and pulled out some flesh... and ate it", Yami muttered, gritting his teeth in distaste.

"Ewww", Yugi groaned.

Another scream and a thud, and then it went silent. Yugi looked up at Yami, who looked slightly more relaxed now and decided it was okay to look. As soon as he did, another innocent woman on the screen opened a cupboard and a dead body jumped out onto her. The woman on camera screamed as the bloody, gory person with only half a face fell on her.

Yugi yelped, pulling the duvet back over him. Yami looked over at his frightened angel and cocked his head. "Are you finding this scary? Its only makeup, Aibou, none of the blood is real..." Yami spoke.

Yugi sniffled, "I'm sorry, Yami... I get frightened easily, am I ruining it for you?"

Yami grabbed the remote and turned the TV off, "It's okay, Aibou, I don't really want to watch it anymore anyway. Why don't we just go to bed, yes?"

Yugi smiled lightly and nodded, leaning against his Yami's chest and breathing in his scent. "Thank you, Yami."

"It's okay, Aibou", Yami smiled, placing his arm around his little light and pulling him closer.

After a while, Yami dozed off into a pleasant, dreamless sleep. Yugi, however, wasn't so lucky.

_Dream Sequence..._

Yugi groaned and rolled over on the sofa, trying to cuddle up to his Yami – after a moment of finding that he was no longer there; he frowned and stood up, looking around the living room.

"Yami?" Yugi whimpered to the dark room. Yugi heard a glass smash in the kitchen, which startled him greatly.

"Y-Yami!?" he called again, and silence was his only reply. Cautiously, he made his way slowly into the kitchen and saw the silhouetted figure of his darkness facing away from him. She gave a sigh of relief.

"Yami, you had me worried, I thought you had gone", Yugi spoke, reaching for the light switch. He flicked it on and the light flickered slightly before illuminating the room.

Yami turned around, and Yugi screamed.

Yami face was drenched with blood; his eyes were colourless and his skin seemed to be rotting. Yugi bolted out of the room and ran into the living room. Bad idea.

'Yami', or so Yugi thought he had been, stumbled into the room, in front of the only exit.

"YAMI!?" Yugi cried, backing up against the wall.

The figure stalked closer, reaching his bloody, rotting hand out to Yugi.

"NO! AHH! GET AWAY FROM ME! YAMI!" Yugi screamed for help, but nothing happened.

The figures hands rested on Yugi's shoulder, much to the younger's dislike, and pushed him against the wall.

"Yugi", the raspy voice breathed as it leaned in closer.

"NO! PLEASE!" Yugi cried, trying to pull away.

"YAMI!"

_End dream sequence..._

Yugi gave a final cry and his eyes shot open to his lover, the real Yami, who was holding him down against the sofa to stop him from hurting himself.

"It's alright, Hikari no Tenshi, I'm here now. It was only a nightmare", Yami whispered softly, pulling him closer.

Yugi cried into Yami's shoulder as the darker half whispered comforting words into his ear.

"Shh", Yami whispered, "It's alright, calm down Aibou."

"Yami, it was so scary", Yugi whimpered, pressing himself closer, if that was even possible, to Yami.

"Would you like me to get you a drink, Aibou?"

Yugi sobbed and pulled Yami closer, "No! Please don't leave!"

Yami wrapped his arms around his Aibou and snuggled onto the sofa with him. "I'd never leave you, Aibou", Yami spoke, pressing a soft kiss you Yugi's forehead.

Yugi looked up and smiled shyly through his tears before the two engaged in a tender kiss.

**Say it with me: Awww.**

**I don't take full credit for this! My friend made me come up with the idea :D Oceaus Phoenix! Go check out his account, everyone!**

**Please review and tell me what you think! ^_^ Thanks!**


End file.
